


Aliens Could Be Real

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, High School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130632958111/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">this post</a> on ways to say I love you:</p>
<p> <em>83. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Could Be Real

Link wasn’t supposed to use the house phone to call Rhett. When they had been kids, they’d called each other every day to ask if they could play – even though they _knew_ they were going to play every day. Eventually Link’s mom had gotten sick of it and told them to just meet up without calling. Link had kind of liked hearing Rhett’s enthusiastic “yes” or “do you wanna” over the phone every day, but you couldn’t go against moms on things like this.

That had been a fair few years ago. Rhett was 16 now. He had his license. It was so cool. It made Link feel a little stuck and left behind every now and then, though.

Yes, it had been a few years, and Link’s mom wasn’t home, so the rule no longer felt very applicable. Link was home sick, and he felt bored. It was nice to not have to go to school, but there was nothing to do at home, and the boy was sick of being sick by noon already.

He called Rhett as soon as he knew he should be home from school. The boy actually answered the phone himself. “Link?” he asked, apparently having guessed the caller.

“Yeah-”

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you,” Rhett commanded, then hung up.

Link stood there for a few seconds, mouth open and hand still clutching the phone.

He went to wait at the front door, and it wasn’t long before he heard a car screeching from down the road. Checking from the window that it was Rhett, he opened the door.

Rhett waved from inside the car at the sight of Link, but then his expression morphed into aggravation, and he got out of the vehicle. “Man! I told you I was coming to get ya! What you doin’?” He gestured at Link’s appearance, having stomped over to the boy.

Link looked down at his pajama-clad self. “Uhh.” He lifted his eyes back up, meeting his friend’s disgruntled ones. “I’m sick?”

Rhett’s face fell expressionless, staying blank for a good couple of seconds. Then it went pink. “Oh. Thought you were in trouble. Kidnapped by aliens or some'ing,” he muttered.

Link bent over laughing, his poor sore throat soon causing him to cough in the midst of it. “Oh gosh, Rhett. Only you!”

Rhett huffed, offended, then began to recount the story of one Jeffrey Smith who’d been abducted by aliens in South Carolina just the week before – _“It’s just, you never know, Link.”_ – all the while helping himself into Link’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130639724706/rhinky-writing-prompts-yes-please-83-stay)


End file.
